The trend towards designing and building fuel efficient, low emission vehicles has increased dramatically over the last decade, with significant emphasis being placed on the development of hybrid and all-electric vehicles. This has led, in turn, to a greater emphasis being placed on electric motors, either as the sole source of propulsion (e.g., all-electric vehicles) or as a secondary source of propulsion in a combined propulsion system (e.g., hybrid or dual electric motor vehicles). Accordingly, what is needed is an electric motor that can provide the desired torque levels and high speed performance. The present invention provides such a motor.